1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hard copy output devices and more particularly to an electrolytic recorder which provides a dot matrix pattern for human readable hard copy output.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to provide hard copy output of information which is contained in a computer. One device used in conjunction with a computer to receive the computer's information is a recorder. The recorder contains a role of chemically treated paper which is passed through two conducting electrodes which provide electrical imprints upon the paper. The variations in electrical signals impressed on the electrodes cause variations in the darkness of a visible record produced by the electrical signal on the paper. Such recorders, however, have in the past been quite large and expensive and this has limited their use to sophisticated facilities.
One of the many problems that has prevented the development of inexpensive recorders has been the high manufacturing tolerances and consequent high manufacturing expenses associated with such recorders. This has been caused in no small part by the many different parts which have been required in the past to produce such a recorder. In addition to having numerous precision parts, these parts have not been easy to install or repair and as a result, replacement for such devices has been extremely time consuming and also expensive. Moreover, the reliability of such devices has not been good.
While some inexpensive recorders have been introduced, the quality of hard copied information printed out from such inexpensive recorder has been less than adequate. This results from several problems such as inadequate manufacturing tolerances, poor contact between conducting electrodes, improperly stored chemical paper, etc. These and other problems have resulted in limited usage of such recorders.